Boku wa Hanna!
by Liho chan
Summary: El torneo de shamanes ha terminado y todos nuestros personajes 0 viven en completa armonia,.. pero lo que ellos no saben es que otro torneo se llevara acabo,... con sus predecesores
1. Prologo

Prologo

El sonido del viento entrando por la ventana lo despertó, abrió sus ojitos y los froto con sus pequeñas manos después de soltar un largo bostezo. Se incorporó con torpeza para volver a caer en el futon, lo golpeo suavemente con un puño. Estaba muy incomodo y deseaba que lo sacaran de su cama en ese mismo instante, empezó a moverse frenéticamente en el futon para quitarse las cobijas de encima, hasta que lo logró, ahora le seria más fácil pararse, volvió a tratar, pero cuando lo hizo cayó sobre el pañal. Se quejó, y miró a quien se encontraba a su lado, si lo despertaba el lo aria salir del futon.

Lo estudio detenidamente, sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre su cara, tenia piel bronceada y una expresión de paz y serenidad, al verlo dormir él bebe no tuvo el coraje de despertar a su papá. Se hizo en sus cuatro extremidades, mejor los dejaba dormir y jugaba con sus "amiguitos" mientras que despertaban. Empezó a gatear hacia sus muñecos de felpa, se sentó frente a un oso gigantesco que le habían regalado hace poco, le cogió una pata y se la metió a la boca tratando de encontrarle sabor.

Se aburrió de babear a su oso y mejor decidió hacer algo mas interesante con el, recordó a los hombres de la TV llevaban unas ropas blancas y un cinturón, algunos señores lo llevaban de color negro, blanco, azul, amarillo,.... los mostraban rompiendo tablas y ladrillos con las manos o la cabeza y pateando y dando golpes a otros señores con la misma ropa. Le parecía interesante verlos se movían muy rápido y eran fuertes, una vez su mamá le dijo que eran karatekas, que nombre tan raro tenían,... le parecía raro que todos los que hacían esas cosas se cambiaran el nombre por uno tan feo como ese,... ¡Pero que! El solo quería probar, no tenia que cambiarse el nombre que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio se incorporó en sus piernitas débiles y le dio un golpe débil con la mano derecha, rió divertido al verlo caer, lo volvió a parar con dificultad, esta vez trató de darle una patada como lo hacían esos karatekas, daban una vuelta y pegaban la patada. Trató de pararse en un pie, pero al dar un giro corto cayó sentado, rió nuevamente y se paró. Ya lo aburría ese estilo de pelea, mejor lo haría a su manera, se volvió a parar y saltó encima de su contrincante, el cual cayó al piso con él bebe sobre él, empezó a rodar por toda la habitación riendo animadamente, se divertía mucho.

–Vaya- la voz lo hizo detenerse, levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer con cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel pálida, y aunque sonreía con ternura, su semblante frío seguía ahí, -ya estas despierto.- Él bebe apartó a su contrincante y comenzó a gatear hacia su madre, ella lo levantó y le acarició la dio un eso en la cabeza – y bien- dijo ella -¿cómo amaneció mi Hanna el día de hoy?-

-Ta-ta- respondió el rubio dando dos palmadas al unísono con las dos sílabas.

-Que bien- dijo la itako riendo, le dirigió una mirada al joven dormido, soltó un corto suspiro –parece que tu papá sigue dormido.- Miró al bebe, se parecía tanto a su padre,... –bien,... no podemos hacer nada por eso, se va a despertar solo- se paró con Hanna en sus brazos –mientras,... ¿por qué no vamos un rato abajo? Hagamos algo divertido.-

"Diversión" estaba esperando ya hace rato el poder hacer algo divertido con sus padres. Rió felizmente mientras su madre salía por la puerta y la cerraba suavemente detrás de ella, bajaron y llegaron a la cocina, Anna dejó a Hanna sobre una manta que se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina, -haré algo de desayuno.- Le mando una mirada sospechosa ¿por qué iría su mamá a cocinar? Siempre hacia que el Tío Ryu, el Tío Manta o Tamao cocinaran para ella, Anna notó la mirada sospechosa de su hijo -¡ah! Ya sé, ya sé 0 es solo que, hoy tengo ganas de cocinar.- Se acerco a la estufa y la prendió, después puso una olla encima –supongo, que deberás acostumbrarte, cocinaré mas seguido. No puedo dejar que mi hijo me vea como una holgazana.- sacó un poco la lengua y le sonrió con culpabilidad –seria un mal ejemplo . þ-

El pequeño le respondió con el mismo gesto, su mamá se veía graciosa cuando hacia así, el también quería verse así a pesar de parecerse tanto a su papá.

---

Sus ojos azules observaron desde la camioneta el extenso campo de plantas que le había tomado tantos años sembrar, pensó en todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para poder hacer ese sueño realidad, no podía creer que hace ocho años el se había involucrado en peleas peligrosas y hecho cosas increíbles por hacer algo que solo requería esfuerzo. -¡Hermano ¿qué esperas?!- lo llamaba su hermana desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, el la miró sobre su hombro, era una joven de largos cabellos azules, al igual que sus ojos, tenia un aire de inocencia y de determinación, se veía algo molesta ante su hermano mayor –vamonos ya, ¿o te vas a quedar ahí sentado haciendo nada, hermano?-

El le sonrió –estaba pensando un poco, ya perdóname que voy a arrancar - Ella lo miro de reojo –dijiste eso hace ya veinte minutos hermano,- se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y puso cara de pensativa -¿no será que se te olvido revisarle que no tuviera alguna falla?-

Molesto, soltó un quejido –no me molestes mas con eso, ya lo revise bien.-

-¿Entonces porque no arrancas?- reclamo Pirika, Horo-Horo golpeo el borde de la ventana, ya harto -¡DE ACUERDO YA VOY A ARRANCAR!- cogió la llave que estaba pegada al auto y le dio vuelta, el motor empezó a funcionar -¿feliz?- se quejo el mirando a su hermana menor –cuando la camioneta empiece a moverse de una vez. Si.-

Gruñó y pisó el acelerador un poco a lo que la camioneta empezó a moverse, -mucho mejor- Pirika estaba ahora sentada y abrazándose las piernas.

Horo-Horo se llevo un dedo a la sien y suspiro, a veces Pirika lo hacia enojar bastante, desde que eran mas jóvenes y ella lo hacia someterse a esos incansables entrenamientos que ella misma había diseñado para convertirlo en el Shaman King, lo cual no pudo lograr,... y aún así tenia que entrenar.

-Hermano,..- oyó la voz de su hermana llamándolo desde la parte trasera de la camioneta -¿si que pasa?-

-¿Como crees que sea ahora Hanna?- el ainu medito un segundo sin apartar la vista del camino lleno de piedras –pues,...- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar al hijo de su amigo cuando era un bebe, -no creo que haya cambiado mucho,.... tal vez mas inteligente que Yoh- soltó una sauve risa. -¡Hermano eres muy cruel!-

---

-Bason,....- el chino llamó a su espíritu acompañante desde el bacón, un gigantesco guerrero chino apareció detrás del joven -¿dígame señorito?-

-¿Ya se durmió Rion?- le pregunto el joven, era un hombre de ojos dorados, la mirada penetrante, cabello de color azul oscuro, era alto y con brazos fuertes, llevaba puesta una yukata de color negro –si, la señorita Feng ya la durmió.-

-Ya veo,...- el chino cerro los ojos, su espíritu cambio a modo hitodama y se hizo al lado del joven hombre –señorito,.. ¿piensa ir, no?-

-claro que si Bason, que pregunta tan estúpida- le reclamó Ren volviéndose y entrando nuevamente a la mansión seguido de la bola que era su espíritu acompañante -¿y la señorita Feng, y Rion?-

-Ellas también vendrán- suspiro molestó -¿qué creías, que soy tan irresponsable como para dejarlas solas? Bason,... ¬¬0-

-Uhmm, ..0 perdón señorito es solo que, pensé que usted creía que serian un estorbo,...-

-¿Un estorbo para quien?- la voz de una mujer resonó por toda la habitación, varias gotas se mostraron en la cara de Bason quien se quedo quieto, Ren se volteo y logro ver la figura de una mujer de cortos cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, era alta y esbelta, con piel pálida, llevaba puesto un kimono negro, al igual que Ren

–Bason,... ¿estabas hablando de nosotras?-

El hitodama se movió de un lado a otro frenéticamente, la mujer le sonrió con ternura –claro que si,... tonto,... sabes cuanto detesto que me mientas.- volvió a su apariencia normal y se arrodillo frente a la joven

–perdóneme señorita,.. perdón,.. perdón,... perdón TTTT-

A ambos chinos le salió una gigantesca gota de sudor en la cabeza –Bason no hagas idioteces,...- se quejó Ren cruzándose de brazos. Feng se rió con inocencia, después le pidió a Bason que se retirara y los esperara fuera de la mansión, a lo cual el obedeció.

-Bason,... es un poco testarudo- le dijo ella –pero creo que es eso lo que lo hace tan adorable .-

-Si,... lo que sea,...- dijo el en tono frío, Feng le sonrió con ternura después lo abrazó por la espalda -¿estas feliz, por volverlos a ver, no es así?-

El le sonrió con hastío –claro que si,... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje de ver al testarudo de Yoh,...-

-Apuesto a que estas mas feliz porque conocerán a la hija del gran Ren Tao- dijo ella poniendo énfasis y un poco de sarcasmo en "el gran Ren Tao".

Ren rió un poco –deja tus cosas de niña,...- Ella rió y le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de el.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer entro a la habitación –señor Ren, señorita Feng, me llamaron para informarles que el avión ya esta en el aeropuerto esperándolos, la señora Jun también los espera.-

Ren se vio afectado ante lo ultimo -¿Quién viene,... 00?-

-De acuerdo, gracias 0- le dijo Feng a la sirvienta, quien hizo una venia y salió de la habitación.

-Iré por Rion, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos afuera- repuso la china saliendo de la habitación dejando solo al shaman de cabellos azules.

El sonrio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde su esposa había salido.

------

Pues este es mi primer fic que hago de SK, ¡¡nyaa!! Que emoción, ojala les haya gustado.

Please dejenme sus reviews


	2. 1 Preparandose para el Viaje

Capitulo 1

Preparándose para el Viaje

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-...........-

- .......-

-Hermano,...... ¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡ARGH!-

-Kukuruku-

El sonido de la suave brisa, y el de los árboles meciéndose hizo del viaje, un poco menos agotador. Ya llevaban tres horas en el espeso bosque y Pirika estaba cansada, se apoyó en el borde de la camioneta y suspiro –que calor,... hermano ya-----

-¡MALDITA SEA, CIERRA LA BOCA PIRIKA!- grito frustrado el ainu, quien ya no se podía aguantar a su hermana -¿crees que yo tampoco estoy cansado? Soy YO el que maneja ¬¬-

-Kukuruku- un Koroppo Kuru se le acerco flotando a Pirika y le acaricio la cabeza con su manita –que lindo Kororo hermano tu debería ser más gentil, como Kororo.-

-Sí claro,..... -.--

-Por cierto hermano,... prepare una nuevo entrenamiento para ti-

-¡¿QUE?!- se quejó, recordó las veces que Pirika cambiaba su estilo de entrenamiento, siempre eran el doble de agotadoras y largas. –Si hermano,... debes seguir entrenando, de lo contrario serás un completo fracaso, y todos estos años de entrenamiento duro serán en vano y,......-

Horo suspiró resignado mientras su hermana hablaba y hablaba, apoyó su mentón en el timón mientras veía el camino extenderse -¿por qué me habrá tocado una hermana tan loca?- se quejó con sorna.

Después Pirika dejo de hablar cuando vio el frondoso bosque desapareciendo detrás de ellos, ahora estaban en una carretera que se extendía hacia no sé dónde, -después vamos a Hakodate ¿no hermano?-

-así es, ahí cogemos el avión a Aomori-

-¿Kuru?-

Ahora la fresca brisa de aquel bosque había desaparecido, dejándolos con el aire pesado y caliente de aquel desierto.

------

Cerró los ojos y apartó los mechones de cabello con sus blancas manos para que después estos volvieran a obstruirle la vista, prefirió dejárselos así, -mamá- bajó la mirada para contemplar a la pequeña niña que se tenia en sus brazos, tenia ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro, Feng sonrio con regocijo, -te despertaste- la pequeña empezó a moverse con inquietud en los brazos de la joven mujer, quien trataba de tranquilizarla en vano. Finalmente se quedo quieta, sonrió y abrazo a Feng alrededor del cuello –mamá, mamá.-

Feng le acaricio los cabellos azules con ternura y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro -¡Feng!- alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer esquivando gente y carros con maletas, reconoció al instante su cara –Ah, Jun-san.-

Se detuvo frente a ella, y le sonrio –ha sido un largo tiempo Feng, ¿cómo están? - Feng le devolvió la sonrisa -muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Notó a la pequeña que tenia escondida su cara en el hombro de su madre –ah, hola Rion.-

La pequeña sacó la cabeza de su "escondite" y vio a la mujer con curiosidad por un rato, no sabia quien era esta señora tan extraña, la estudio cuidadosamente, ojos azules, cabello verde y hasta los hombros, alta, delgada,... ¿quién era?,.... -¿te acuerdas de mi?- bien, no hacia falta que la recordara por los rasgos físicos, bastaba con oír la dulce voz de esa mujer, estiró sus bracitos hacia la china, quien rió divertida e hizo lo mismo, Feng se la entrego –creo que si.-

Rion le dio a su tía un beso en la mejilla, Jun hizo lo mismo -¡que grande estas! - a lo que Rion le respondió con un "ta-ta".

-¿Dónde está Ren?- preguntó la china con Rion encadenada a su cuello (lo cual la tenia algo incomoda) –fue a comprar un biberón para Rion.-

-Ya veo,...- de pronto, fueron interrumpidas por la voz conocida que las llamó, Rion se movió frenéticamente en los brazos de Jun, estirando su brazos hacia donde se encontraba -¡Papá, papá!-

Ren le sonrió con ternura y le acaricio una mejilla –hola- Jun se volteo y aprovecho que Rion se le había soltado del cuello para entregársela a su padre –hola Ren.-

Su hermano recibió a la bebe y saludo a su hermana mayor, -Rion te supo reconocer enseguida- le dijo ella

-Claro, soy su padre- repuso el con Rion en sus brazos.

-También debe ser porque hablabas con ella cuando Feng estaba embarazada- cortó Jun con una sonrisa, Feng tenia ese aire de inocencia que la caracterizaba -¿en serio?-

Ren se sonrojó notablemente –Jun,... u´u-

-No sabes porque,....- metió su mano en el bolsillo del blue jean y sacó su billetera -,....el lo hacia cuando estabas dor,.....- la mano de Ren en su boca hizo que se callara, el chino estaba mas que sonrojado -¡A nadie le importa eso! 0´0-

Rion reía divertida, no sabia porque su papá estaba tan rojo, pero le parecía cómico el verlo así –pero es un recuerdo bonito- dijo ella quitando la mano de Ren de su boca y mirando su billetera abierta, la cual tenia la foto, Ren la cogió y la cerró de golpe.

El se sonrojo mas al ver la expresión inocente de Feng, quien evidentemente no sabia la razón del enojo de Ren, y las risas de la bebé -genial,..... u´u Hermana haces que sea objeto de burla para hija ¬¬- dijo el tratando de sonar enojado con su hermana mayor, quien se encogió de hombros y le sonrio a su hermano, pensó que lo mejor seria que se callase, sabia perfectamente que a Ren no le gustaba que ella lo avergonzara contando lo dulce que podía ser a veces.

-Nos dejaran si no nos apuramos- dijo Feng prestando poca atención a lo que había pasado hace un momento, Ren le entrego a Rion, quien evidentemente no quería separarse de su padre y hacia lo posible por safarse de Feng –en el avión. u´u-

Entró con la bebe en sus brazos, seguida por Jun y Ren.

Las puertas se cerraron y el avión empezó a dar la vuelta a la pista antes de despegar y desaparecer e n el horizonte.

------

Estiro ambos brazos y se froto un ojo con la mano izquierda, -parece que ya se despertaron- suspiro con aquella sonrisa tan suya –y me dejaron solo, son muy malvados.-

_Ya ha despertado, amo Yoh_ levantó la mirada y vio al samurai de cabellos plateados sonriéndole –pues si ji, ji, ji ¿tienes idea de donde están Hanna y Anna?-

_-La señorita Anna bajó a cocinar acompañada del joven Hanna.-_

-¿Anna cocinando?- se llevo un mano a la cabeza – Amidamaru solo se encogió de hombros y acompaño en modo hitodama a Yoh mientras se paraba y doblaba el futon, después salió de la habitación, Yoh le pidió que fuera a jugar con Hanna mientras se bañaba.

Al bajar se encontró con un zorro y un mapache -_ustedes ¿ya han despertado?-_

_-Oh no, no, no, estamos dormidos, podemos hablar mientras estamos así ¬¬-_ dijo el zorro con sarcasmo evidente. -_Hoy no estoy de humor para sus tonterías-_ murmuró Amidamaru, Conchi y Ponchi eran molestos cuando se lo proponían.

_¿-Tamao ya se despertó?- _Amidamaru volvió a su forma normal

_-¿Bromeas? No durmió en toda la noche, esta muy emocionada porque volverá a ver al "Holo Holo."-_

_-¿El joven Horo Horo va ha venir?-_ no disimuló su asombro ante lo que dijo Conchi.

Ponchi movió su dedo frente la cara del espíritu del samurai -_eso fue lo que dijimos ¿no? -_

_-Quieren que sea una especie de,... sorpresa para el joven Yoh, ya son varios meses desde que no ve a sus amigos, y creen que la mejor fecha para que vengan a visitarlo-_ hizo una pausa y movió su cola inquietamente esta vez -_es el primer cumpleaños del joven Hanna, el cual será en un par de días y sabrás,...-_

-Q_ue es el mismo día que el cumpleaños del joven Yoh-_ terminó Conchi

_-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?-_ Amidamaru estaba algo molesto, Conchi rió travieso -_idiota, es posible que se lo dijeras a Yoh si el te preguntaba.-_

Les envió una mirada penetrante, al verlo así no pudieron evitar el sentirse intimidados

_-entonces no me conocen ¬¬.-_

El samurai les pasó por el lado, algo molesto, no le agradaba que esos espíritus de bajo nivel no le tuvieran confianza. Los Gandhara se quedaron solos, sus semblantes cambiaron a serios.

_-¿has recibido noticias de,...?-_

_-Si-_ cortó Conchi, se llevo una pata a la cara y suspiro -_dicen que vendrá dentro de poco,... según ellos tiene un asunto pendiente con Hanna.-_

_-¿,.... y como es eso?-_ preguntó con curiosidad evidente el mapache.

_-argh,... que voy a saber yo,... solo espero que no sea algo malo,.... ¬¬-_

_-pues no debe serlo,... si lo fuera no lo dejarían venir-_ Conchi cerró los ojos y asintió con lo cabeza.

-Conchi, Ponchi- los llamó la voz de la joven mujer desde el final del pasillo, llevaba puesta su yukata y tenia un semblante de cansancio, bostezó y caminó hacia los espíritus quienes se le acercaron a saludarla

_-holaaa Tamao.-_ La joven de cabellos largos y rosados se frotó un ojo -¿qué horas son?-

_-Temprano-_ fue lo único que dijo el zorro antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Tamao

-_no debiste haber despertado a estas horas, Tamao-chan.-_

-¿Eh?-

_-Sé que estas muy enamoradisima de el ainu... pero deberías cuidarte un poco mas- _se encogió de hombros -_no querrás que te vea como una vieja, así toda desgastada.-_

_-Es verdad-_ corroboró Ponchi -_además creerá que no has descansado por andarte metiendo con otros, (risa maliciosa)-_

_-_¡¿Qué dijeron?!_-_ Tamao se sonrojó notablemente de indignación.

_-¡Lo sabíamos! así que si te has estado acostando con el enano cabezón-_ exclamó Ponchi soltando una carcajada.

_-O el Ryu ese,... uy Tamao-chan con esas mañas,...-_ musitó divertido Conchi.

_-Debe ser por eso que te vez tan desgastada- _los Gandhara se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reírse, Tamao hizo lo posible por contenerse.

-No anden con sus mentiras,.... Conchi, Ponchi u´u-

_-Oye Tamao, porque jamás te lanzaste con nosotros, si nos conocemos desde hace ya un tiempito-_ murmuró Conchi esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

-P_ero aún no es tarde, sabes que tienes oportunidad, je, je, je.-_

-0´0-

----!PLAF! ¡PUM! ¡BAM!-----

-¡No me estén molestando con sus babosadas, o les ira peor ¿ENTENDIERON PAR DE PERVERTIDOS?-

La muchacha cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a los Gandhara metidos en el inodoro con varios bultos en la cabeza, ojos morados e hinchazones.

_-Seee,... )xo-_

La muchacha entro a la cocina y vio a Hanna en su rinconcito jugando con varios de sus cubos de plástico, la visión de el pequeño la tranquilizo un tanto

–buenos días Hanna-chan.-

Al reconocer su voz, el bebe levantó la mirada y con un movimiento suave de su manita saludo a su tía Tamao –waa waa ;).-

-Waa waa ;)- lo saludo ella con el mismo gesto. La itako estaba batiendo en una olla una masa de color amarillento, estaba un poco asombrada de verle cocinando –buenos días señorita Anna.-

Ella la saludo con un amistoso "buenos días" y volvió a su labor. Tamao se hizo a su lado

-umm,.. ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señorita Anna?-

-Saca la cacerola y has huevos revueltos- lo dijo mas como pidiéndole un favor a la chica, que dándole una orden, Tamao obedeció al instante.

-Te vez horrible, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?- Tamao se sonrojó un poco y empezó a jugar con nerviosismo con la pulsera que llevaba puesta en su mano izquierda, –pues,.. casi no dormí—el mensaje fue fácil de captar.

-Oh,...- la itako se acercó al fogón, y vertió sobre una cacerola la masa -pero no debes impacientarte de esa manera. De lo contrario te pondrás mas nerviosa cuando el llegue, y sino se pone nervioso el también entonces se va a hartar de ti, así no mas.-

-,... Si,...-

Mientras, Hanna estaba en la labor de hacer una torre con sus cubos de madera, los ponía uno sobre otro con cierta dificultad para que estos no colapsaran, arruinando su trabajo.

Cuando llegó al quinto cubo rió orgulloso de sí mismo y aplaudió varias veces, después empezó a balbucear hacia su madre y su tía Tamao para que admiraran su hazaña, mas ninguna parecía hacerle caso, se molestó un poco, hasta que vio el hitodama azul que estaba a su lado y que pocos segundos después se convertía en un samurai de cabellos plateados.

El bebe rió al ver a Amidamaru, lo conocía desde siempre y le agradaba la sola compañía del samurai, aún no entendida como le hacia para cambiar de tamaño pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba de el, era su agradable forma de ser.

Apuntó hacia su torrecita balbuceando con emoción, a lo que Amidamaru le sonrio con ternura

_-esa es una torre muy grande joven Hanna. Le felicito.-_

Se irguió orgulloso de que lo felicitaran, Amidamaru era un gran amigo.

-----------------

Beno, dejenme sus opiniones please y diganme q tal les parecio el cap

Y muchasimas gracias por sus reviews!! ;D


	3. 2 Retrasos

Listo, aquí llegue con el segundo capitulo XD.

No he recibido muchos reviews q digamos, pero aún así le voy a seguir, je, je, je demas q hay otras personas q lo leen y no escriben reviews.

En, fin he aquí el tercer capitulo de Boku wa Hanna!! nnU:

Capitulo 2

Retrasos

Se mantuvo inmóvil en el asiento, mirando a través de la ventana, estaba cansada, ya habia pasado una hora desde que habian despegado y no podia evitar el sentirse aburrida.

Miró hacia su derecha y vio a la joven pareja, Feng estaba profundamente dormida mientras que Ren, por su parte, se ocupaba de mantener entretenida a Rion, quien en todo el viaje habia estado despierta y haciendo lo que estuviera a su alcance para despertar a su madre, lo cual Ren trataba de evitar. La chica sonrio con satisfacción y volvio a mirar a través de la ventana "no recuerdo la ultima vez, que vi a Ren tan feliz,... esa chica y Rion, lo han hecho tan feliz."

Suspiró y se llevo una mano al vientre "mientras que yo,... no he sido capaz de saber si en verdad soy feliz,..." Las nubes grises amenzaban con traer consigo una tormenta, no le dio mucha importancia, si eso ocurria solo aterrizarían en el aeropuerto mas cercano, y si algo salia mal,... ya verian. Suspiro nuevamente y se metio en su pensamientos –hermana.-

Volvio la cabeza hacia Ren, quien se veia algo cansado y le sonreia a Jun –hazme un favor y sostén a tu sobrina por mi, ya me cansé de jugar con ella.-

Rion ya sabia que sucedia, bien, no lo permitiria, la hiban a dejar con su papá les gustase o no, de modo que se agarró a la camisa de su papá –Rion suelta.- la pequeña hizo un sonido de desaprobación, no lo soltaria y queria que el lo supiera.

-Por favor,...- otro quejido de desaprobación.

-Je, je, je.-

-¡No te rias y ayudame!-

Jun se encogio de hombros y se quito el cinturón de seguridad para despues pararse del asiento y acercarse a ellos. Rion apretó su cara contra el pecho de su padre, Jun rió divertida –disculpeme señor Tao pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle, por favor llame despues.- Ren le mandó una mirada frívola y le gruño en signo de desaprobación, Jun soltó una carcajada y le acaricio a Rion la cabeza, le gustaba que hicieran eso, pero podrían hacerlo siempre y cuando la dejaran con su papá, se pegó mas a el.

-Ren, tienes un problema -

- Eso ya lo sé, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo me lo quito?.

-,.....- hizo cara de pensativa y observo como la bebe se aferraba al pecho de su padre, sonrio nuevamente

-¿una llave francesa?-

Ren suspiró con hastío, si su hija deseaba quedarse así todo el viaje no le importaba, con tal de que no lo molestara ni a el ni a Feng.

De pronto el avión hizo un movimiento brusco. Jun trató de mantener el equilibrio, y Rion se abrazó mas a su padre quien agradecia el que su hija fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza en ese momento. –Woah- exclamó Feng quien habia despertado de repente.

Jun se dejó caer sobre el asiento y se llevó una mano a la boca 'gulp' su cara se volvio pálida y sin decir una palabra se dirigio al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño. –Creo que a Jun-san no le cayó bien la comida 00-

-Eh,... ..U-

--------------------

-Guuuu,....-

-Guuuu,....-

-Gaaaaaaa,......-

-Gaaaaaaa,......-

-Ñaaaaa,.....-

-Nia,..........-

-Je, je, je, je-

Rió al ver como Hanna imitaba las muecas que el hacia, el pequeño tambien rió y sacó la lengua divertido, las caras de su tío eran lo mejor.

-Oye enano cabezón- lo llamó Anna desde el otro lado de la sala –deja de hacer estupideces y ve a limpiar el baño.-

-Je, je, je, ya no soy un enano Anna- replicó el con una sonrisita.

-Para tu edad, si.-

Tamao dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, la dura realidad,.... ya tenia dieciocho años, y Manta Oyamada habia crecido un metro, era algo para un Manta de cuarenta centímetros, pero aún así se veia bajito,... pobre enano cabezón.

-Pero ya ha superado lo de cabezón joven Manta,... y crecio algo- apuntó Tamao tratando de sonar convincente de tal manera que el rubio se sintiera mejor.

-Nah,... no me importa Tamao.-

-Genial, ahora ve a limpiar el baño- musitó Anna acercándose a su hijo y levantándolo de la silla. Manta emitió otra risa –de acuerdo, ya voy,...-

Le desordenó el cabello a Hanna y despues salio de la sala, el rubio se despidió de su tío Manta con la mano y empezó a jugar con los mechones que caian sobre el rostro de su madre, hizo caso omiso al juego de su hijo y se sentó en el sillón.

-¡Hanna-chan es tan lindo!- exclamó Tamao sonrojada al ver a Hanna jugando animadamente –usted y el joven Yoh han de estar muy felices con el ¿verdad?-

-Muy felices.-

-Ahh,... me gustaria tener un bebe como Hanna- dijo la muchacha con aire soñador, Anna esbosó una sonrisa malévola. –Entonces pideselo al pelo de puercoespín.-

La muchacha se sonrojo indignada -¡¿q-que esta diciendo señorita?!-

Pero la sonrisa diabólica de la itako no se desvanecio –era solo una broma, tonta.- Tamao ahora estaba impresionada ¿Anna bromeando? La maternidad la habia echo cambios increíbles en ella, sonreia mas a menudo, y era mucho mas amigable con Tamao, aún así era fría en ciertos aspectos.

-¡Buenos días!- la voz del joven hizo que el trio mirara hacia las escaleras, Yoh estaba ahí parado, sonriéndoles. Tamao se paró –buenos días joven Yoh.- el le respondio con otra de sus famosas sonrisas.

-Por fin te levantas- murmuró Anna acercándose al shaman y entregándole al bebe, quien estiraba sus brazos hacia su padre, el lo recibio.

-Buenos días Hanna.-

El bebe sonrio mas que complacido y le jalo uno de los mechones que caian sobre la cara de su padre, el hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor –auch,...-

Hanna soltó el cabello del shaman y se le pegó al pecho –uhhh,...-

-no me digas que te dio sueño 00.-

-Uhhh,...-

-¿Se sentira bien?- pregunto Tamao a la itako.

-UHHH,......-

Anna se veia afectada por los gemidos que su hijo soltaba -¿Yoh, le diste algo malo de comer?-

-Me acabo de despertar Anna, ¿cómo podria? ''-

-¡UHHH,......!-

-¡YOH!-

-¡TE JURO QUE NO SÉ LO QUE PASA!- el shaman estaba igual de preocupado que su prometida.

-Eso es,...-

-¿QUE?- pregunto exhaltada Anna a la chica. Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, el fuerte olor fue mas rapido que ella.

Todos caen al piso estilo anime (Yoh con cuidado de que Hanna no se lastimara).

-¡Era solo eso!- exclamó la itako tratando de parecer enojada.

–Yo lo hire a cambiar ññU- dijo Tamao acercandoe a Yoh y llevando al bebe hacia la cocina.

-Vaya,... que niño este- Yoh sonrio y abrazó a Anna por la espalda, ella sonrio un poco –igual de exagerado que tu,...-

-¿De veras crees eso?- el shaman río con una de sus risas, Anna se soltó de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ji, ji, ji ¿y eso?-

-No sé,- Anna se encogió de hombros –solo queria darte el beso de buenos días, supongo.-

El la beso, esta vez en los labios y le dio un amoroso buenos días acompañado de aquella sonrisa tan suya.

La itako le regalo una ultima sonrisa y se dirigio a la cocina donde Tamao y su hijo se encontraban, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Yoh.-

-¿Bmmmf?- pregunto el shaman, quien tenia un panecillo metido en la boca. –Hoy tendras que correr cincuenta kilómetros como parte de tu entrenamiento.-

Yoh se tragó el panecillo con dificultad y se dio un par de golpes en pecho para evitar el atragantarse –pero Annita, esta tempranísimo nnUU-

-Las pesas estan en la salida para que corras con ellas-

-¡¿EHH?! ¿Tambien me va a tocar usar pesas?-

-Llega antes de la cena.-

-¡Annita prestame atención! TTTT-

-Te estoy prestando atención- le mandó una mirada asesina –y si no dejas de quejarte seran 10 millas.-

-¡MILLAS! ¡Pero Anna! °0°-

-¡Tu lo pediste! 10 millas para mañana, se llegas despues de la cena tendras que atender a Hanna cuando se despierte por la noche.-

-¡¿CÓMO?! Pero eso es peor que el entrenamiento Y0Y-

-¡Entonces no seas tan lloron y largate a entrenar! ó.o-

Yoh salio de la sala a paso lento y totalmente vencido, Anna logró escuchar como se dejaba caer frente al porche, se paraba, abria, cerraba la puerta, y salia trotando. La itako suspiro y entro a la cocina.

-Creo que hoy Hanna-chan no se siente muy bien ññUU-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con un aire de intriga la itako.

-Bueno,... creo que todas las veces que me ha tocado cambiarlo, esta ha sido mi peor experiencia,...-

-Tamao, con Hanna _esas _cosas siempre seran nuestras peores experiencias, acostumbrate .-

-Si señorita Y,Y-

Anna miró a su bebe, quien hacia un esfuerzo por sentarse en la camilla, observó divertida los esfuerzos de su hijo quien caía acostado innumerables veces. Lo cargo con cuidado a lo que el balbuceó felizmente al sentir los brazos de su madre, le retiro un mechón del cabello, despues salio de la cocina, Tamao la siguió, al llegar a la sala vio como Anna ponía a Hanna en el coche para bebes.

-No tenemos mucho para comer. Así que vamos a comprar algo,.... ademas, vendra mucha gente y no podemos recibirles con las manos vacias.-

-Si nn, ehmm, iré por el dinero señorita.-

-Te esperamos afuera.-

-------------------

-¡Que demonios quiere decir con que el vuelo se canceló!-

Casi cae sobre la ahora aterrorizada recepcionista, Horo Horo acababa de recibir la noticia de que el vuelo hacia Tokio se habia cancelado por aquella terrible tormenta que tenia a casi todos los viajantes atrapados en el aeropuerto, incluyendo al ainu y Pirika.

-Señor Usui le pido que mantenga la calma por favor, si el clima mejora posiblemente el vuelo se pueda llevar acabo mañana.-

-¡Señorita no tengo hasta mañana para legar a Tokio!-

-Realmente lo lamentamos señor, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer,... así que le aconsejo que se retire a la sala de espera para que usted y su hermana puedan pasar la noche o vayan a hospedarse a un hotel.-

Suspiro con resignación ¡esa tormenta les habia caido de perlas! Ahora no solo hiban a llegar tarde a Funbari, sino que tambien estaban atrapados en el aeropuerto de Aomori hasta que el clima mejorase.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- Pirika habia llegado de comprar comida y miraba un tanto preocupada a su hermano quien estaba frustrado por lo que habia sucedido. Estiró una mano hacia una la bolsa que Pirika llevaba en las manos y sacó una bolsa de papas -¡EHH! ¿Pero que haces hermano? ¡Eso no es tuyo!-

-Si ya lo tenias apartado entonces avisa Pirika- musitó el ainu molesto, llevándose otra papa a la boca.

-¡No era mio hermano!-

-¿Entonces para quien?-

-... tu igual de glotón ¿acaso nunca cambias?-

Horo se detuvo, y miró hacia su derecha, al lado de su hermana estaba el perteneciente de aquella voz, una persona a quien no habia visto hacia un año -¡REN!-

-¡No, la Princesa Diana, claro que soy yo, estupido! ---

Horo estaba atonito ante la visión del Chino, esperaba de todo menos encontrarse a un amigo en ese lugar, detras de Ren habia una mujer de cabello verde, era Jun sin duda, se habia cortado el cabello y se figura no habia cambiado un poco, y al lado de Ren, habia una joven de cabello corto y plateado, sus ojos verdes tenian un brillo increíble, era esbelta y un aire sereno parecia caracterizarla, en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña dormida, a simple vista se podria identificar como la hija de Ren Tao, tenia los mismos rasgos en su rostro, y un aire de orgullo evidente, su cabello era del mismo color que el de su padre, de su madre tenia la tez palida y su estilo de cabello, se pregunto de que color serian sus ojos,...

-Hiba hacia la tienda cuando me tropeze con Feng- relató Pirika animadamente –bastaba con ver a Rion para saber que era pariente de Ren-kun n-n-

-Rion,....- Horo Horo miró impresionado a la bebe quien dormia placidamente –se parece mucho a ti Ren.-

-Ya lo sabiamos, no lo han dicho varias veces ¬¬UU- corroboró el chino mirando hacia otro lugar.

-¡Vaya que has cambiado Jun!- exclamó Horo Horo quien no habia visto a Jun desde hace ya tres años. -¿De veras lo crees? ññ-

Se acerco a Horo, el dio un paso atrás al notarla tan cerca, como si en cierta manera, sintiese que lo fueran a aplastar -¡tu tambien has cambiado mucho Horo Horo!-

-¿Eh?- Notó que Jun bajaba la voz -¿me veo gorda?-

El movio la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, todavía confundido por la actitud de Jun.

La china recupero la compostura -¡si, has cambiado mucho!-

A todos les salio una gota estilo anime en la cabeza,... Jun estaba actuando rara, mas de lo normal.

Horo volvio con Ren –¿ya sabian? Cancelaron los vuelos por esta tormenta.-

-Si, por eso aterrizaron el avión en Aomori- respondió Ren mirando de reojo a las chicas, quienes estaban entretenidas con Rion quien se estaba despertando.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¡El viaje hacia Tokio demora dos días mas o menos, llegaremos tarde para la fiesta de Yoh y Hanna!-

-Ya deja el drama Horo Horo, ya veremos que vamos a hacer.-

-Pero creo que primero debemos conseguir un hotel donde quedarnos ññ' ¿no?- sugirió Feng, quien sostenia a Rion con dificultad, pues ahora despierta, hacia lo posible por safarse de los brazos de su madre, el sonido de tanto la lluvia como las voces indiferentes de la gente la incomodaban. El llanto tomo escena, varias personas les enviaban miradas de desagrado.

Ahora Feng mecia a Rion en sus brazos -¡Vamonos ya!- exclamó sobre los llantos de su hija y el ruido del aeropuerto.

-¡OUCH! ¡Oiga imbecil tenga mas cuidado con su maleta!- se quejó Pirika cuando un hombre le piso el pie con su maleta de ruedas. El grito de Pirika incomodo mas a Rion, quien lloró con mas fuerza.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste?- la regaño Horo mientras recogia sus maletas, y ayudaba a Ren con unas cuantas.

-¡Cría escandalosa!-

-Ya Ren, no te enfades nnUUU- dijo Feng.

Todos salieron a gatas del aeropuerto, Pirika y Feng compartian un paraguas, Jun llevaba el suyo, mientras que Ren y Horo Horo se empapaban con la fuerte lluvia. –Genial, simplemente genial,...- murmuró Ren mirando de un lado a otro, en busca de un taxi.

-¿Qué es que acaso este lugar no tiene vehículos?- explotó Pirika compartiendo la frustración del chino.

Feng tambien trataba de encontrar con la mirada algun tipo de transportación, pero la lluvia que caia del paraguas se lo impedia al igual que el llanto de su hija, -ains,....-

Horo estaba frustrado por no poder encontrar al menos un taxi, y tampoco habia un solo lugar donde resguardarse de la tormenta, todos los locales y las tiendas estaban cerradas, y la entrada del aeropuerto estaba invadida por turistas y comerciantes apurados o angustiados, y, como resultado de que solo habian dos paraguas, el y Ren se estaban mojando. –Maldita sea --

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-

De pronto los chicos dejaron de ser presa de la lluvia que caia, y miraron sobre su espalda, para encontrarse con un hombre, llevaba una sombrilla en la mano izquierda de modo que protegiese de la lluvia al joven Tao y al ainu. Mientras que a su lado, habia una mujer de cabello largo y negro, con una mano sostenia el paraguas que compartia con el hombre. Pudieron ver que llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo, lo reconocieron al instante, pero lo que mas lo distinguio fue aquella mascara,...

Horo Horo no disimulo su asombro y dio un paso atrás con los ojos gigantescos, mientras que Ren no se veia afectado en lo mas minimo.

-Ah, con que eres tu, Mikihisa-

----------------Fin del Capitulo 2----------------

Bueno ¿q tal? Ojala les haya gustado este cap, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir por ese chorro de proyectos y examenes q me estan dejando, por lo menos salgo la otra semana.

Muchísimas gracias a:

-Seinko  
-May sk  
-rocio-asakura

por sus reviews, dentro de poco pongo el tercer cap.


End file.
